


the ocean misses you

by teamfreewillismygaything



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Ocean, The first chapter is a prologue don't piss urself, gay bbies met when they were lik, lil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewillismygaything/pseuds/teamfreewillismygaything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(First chapter is a prologue)<br/>Dean met Cas when he was really little, on the beach. It's good that he met Castiel again, though maybe the circumstances weren't as fun as the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean was seven or so. His family had gone to the beach. It had been really busy, with towels and toys and families, but now it was quiet, save for the sound of the waves. Almost no one was here. The sun looked pretty setting over the water, and Sammy was sleeping all bundled up in a blanket on Mommy's lap while she and Daddy sat on another big blanket and watched the sun go down. Dean had released the hermit crabs him and his little brother had captured, and Dean was currently practicing floating on his back in the water, listening to the ebb and flow of water surrounding his ears. His eyes were closed, and he was lying in the water, arms and legs spread out as he calmly floated. His eyes opened with a silent snap as he heard the words  
"Are you dying?"  
It was a quiet voice, half-concerned, half-curious. It belonged to a boy who stood in the shallow, calm water, looking down at him. His eyes were very blue. They kind of matched the sky. Dean kicked so he was standing in the water, smiling as he shook his head.  
"No, silly. I'm just floating. Want me to teach you?"  
He asked eagerly, ready to share his new skill. The other boy hesitated, looked down the beach. Someone was hollering  
"Cas! Ca-as!"  
He looked back at Dean, almost sorrowful as he shook his head and Dean wanted to hug him like he did Sammy when he looked sad.  
"Sorry. I guess I'm leaving now,"  
He mumbled. And with a 'bye', 'bye'. He was gone, running down the beach after a splash. Dean watched him go, then waded back to where Daddy was calling his name, too. He fell asleep on the car ride home.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are short and ddumb wow wip

~SEVEN OR SO YEARS LATER~

"Bitch!"  
Dean hollered, ignoring how there were probably some people around who wouldn't like that kind of language at a public beach. He shook his head, diving backwards into the water as he kicked water at his younger brother, laughing in triumph as Sam sputtered and held his hands up to block the spray. Dean swam to the surface after a brief rinsing of the sand on his stomach, and shook his head like a dog, spraying water. He laughed as Sam splashed him back with a shout of  
"Big-head jerk!"  
The two boys pouted at the shore as they heard their dad scolding them and telling them to mind their manners and their language.  
"Sorry, dad,"  
Dean yelled towards the beach, before turning to his brother, water dripping down his hair onto his cheek.  
"Cmon, race you out there,"  
He taunted, and saw Sam's determined jaw settle.  
"You're on,"  
Sam agreed, and with a count of three, after wading out until they could barely touch the sandy bottom, they dove under into the salty water. Dean kicked out, pushing his hands out to scoop water behind him, eyes opening and chest full of air. That didn't matter once Sam got some speed, though, and all it took was an accidental kick of Sam's foot that connected with Dean's face, making him lose air and his bearings, knocking the wind out of him and making him panic. He didn't know where he was, trying to stand but he couldn't touch bottom, bubbles escaping his mouth that he wouldn't be able to catch. He felt almost light-headed. Maybe that's how you felt when you watched your life escape to the surface while you struggled in a watery trap. What a stupid way to die, Dean thought vaguely. He wondered where Sam was. His chest hurt.  
.  
.  
.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yyeah next chapter Wwooo omg posting things is scary


	3. Chapter 3

Arms, strong arms pulling him, one hand cupping his chin and pulling him up, to the surface. Dean sputtered and gasped and splashed, inhaling deeply the second his lungs realized he could breathe again. He coughed violently, kicking at the water but clinging to the arms that held him afloat. He coughed out  
"S-Sam?"  
This wasn't Sam, how could this be Sam? He tried to look up and see whoever had just saved his fucking life, but he was busy inhaling and oh god air beautiful air. He slowly stopped thrashing a bit, and realized he was being pulled towards shore. He could hear Sam's voice, splashing, people talking with worry in their voices and exclamations. He probably looked really stupid right now. He managed  
"Hey- who-?"  
He struggled a bit again, and his rescuer let go, letting him find his own shaky legs to stand in the water. He wiped his eyes, inhaling again and trying to feel strong again, like his old self. He faced whoever had been carrying him. It was just.. A guy. Who looked about his age, maybe not even his height. Pale skin, dark hair a wet contrast. Sam stood nearby, just as pale-looking, watching Dean with worry and Dean smiled weakly at him, knowing both of their hearts were in their throats. Sam whispered  
"Thank you,"  
To the guy before running over to their dad, who even Dean could hear now, yelling and shit. Dean ignored the people around them, him and the other boy, who were obviously staring and them. The rescuer and the kid who almost died. Great. He shook his head, scratching at his ears to get the water out. He looked at the guy finally. Those blue eyes looked like they had never even left him.  
"Th-thanks. You- kinda just saved my life out there, didn't you?"  
He said finally, voice cracking. He held out his hand.  
"My name is Dean. Winchester, but yeah. Dean."  
He offered. After a second, the guy held his hand out, curling his fingers gently around Dean's.  
"No problem. I'm Cast- Cas."  
He said quickly, smiling a bit. Wow. This guy looked good when he wasn't busy being stoic.  
"Cas."  
Dean repeated.  
"Huh."  
He blinked.  
"Is it- maybe its because I just nearly drowned, but I feel kinda like I'm having déjà vu,"  
He laughed a little, shaking his head. Cas smiled a bit wider.  
"Well, maybe. I don't know. Just glad you're not dying anymore, right?"  
Dean nodded, grinning before he looked back towards the shore.  
"...I guess I better go talk to my parents...."  
He mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cas is a superhero wow yeah I guess I should continue this and turn it into an actual fic but idk I'm not sure

**Author's Note:**

> yep yep gay already ???  
> Wip, I'm gonna post what I have now& add to it yes


End file.
